1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness routing structure for electric vehicle, in which a pair of vehicle-mounted components disposed above and below a floor panel are connected by way of a harness running through the floor panel.
2. Background Information
There is known in the art a harness routing structure for an electric vehicle, the harness routing structure comprising a pair of vehicle-mounted components disposed above and below a floor panel, a harness connecting between the pair of vehicle-mounted components, and a harness through-hole formed in the floor panel and used for the harness to run through (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-25863).